Be nice Vegeta!
by KS Claw
Summary: Bulma has had enough of Vegetas unnice attitude, and makes a wish to Shenlong to make Vegeta nice...how will it go? (chapter 6 up!)
1. A wish to Shenlong

BE NICE VEGETA  
  
by KS Claw  
  
Hehehe, inspired from a DarkWing Duck episode and the fact that I needed a break in my SWATKATS stories. My first DBZ story so be gentle. Flames will be used for my popcorn.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
*KABOOOOOOOM*!!!!!  
  
Bulma sighed as she put down the hoi-poi device she had been working on.  
  
"Not again!!" She groaned and got up from her chair, going outside. As she had thought, the gravity room was in ruins.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Bulma screamed angrilly as she saw the prince of sayains crawl out from the leftovers of the gravity room.  
  
"What is it, woman!?" Vegeta snarled, dusting himself off. Bulma growled. "That is the 700th time youÂ´ve blown up the GR! What in Kamis name are you thinking!!??"  
  
"Not my fault your weak earthling crap canÂ´t stand the pressure. Just fix it!" Vegeta responded cooly, walking past Bulma with a short wave of his hand. "I am going to get something to eat and then IÂ´ll go spar with Kakarrot. IÂ´ll be back, maybe around midnight or later. DonÂ´t wait up." Bulma turned crimson of anger.  
  
"Vegeta, I swear! One of these days IÂ´m gonna...."  
  
"Gonna do what mom?" A voice sounded. Turning her head, Bulma saw her son Trunks, standing along with Goten. She sighed.  
  
"Nevermind that Trunks....Hello Goten, hows your mother?" Goten nodded a greeting.  
  
"Mom is fine, Bulma-san. Did Vegeta blow up the GR room again?" Bulma sighed. "Indeed he did."  
  
"And judging by your expression he didnÂ´t care for a piece of crud, did he?" Krillin asked, as he landed beside the 2 boys. Bulma shook his head.  
  
"I swear, Krillin, he is hopeless! I donÂ´t know what to do with him....heÂ´s so...rude and careless! But he is a sayain afterall...'one of the mightiest warriors in the universe'!" Krillin shook his head.  
  
"Too bad he couldnÂ´t be nicer!" He said. Bulmas eyes widened.  
  
"Krillin, your a genious!!!" She gasped, and speeded off into her lab, returning with the Dragonball radar.  
  
"Huh?" Krillin said puzzled, as the purple haired woman darted off.  
  
"Uh oh.....something tells me mom is up to something." Trunks said, shaking his head.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
It took forever, but Bulma found the 7 Dragonballs at last and took them to a far away place. She looked around, making sure no one would desturb her, and summoned Shenlong.  
  
The mighty dragon hovered above her, looking down. As always, the sight of the enormous creature filled Bulma with a strange sence of respect and fear. This was it.  
  
"Tell me your wish and I shall see to that it is granted." Bulma clenched her teeth. Should she do this? Then she remembered the even with the GR in the morning the same day and frowned.  
  
"I want Vegeta to be the most polite and nicest man in the whole universe! He must have respect for me and be kind to his children and friends! No growling, no swearing, no punching in the face when things donÂ´t go his way, no blowing up the gravity room, and he MUST call people by their names! Not just 'woman'!!!" She gritted her teeth as she mentioned the last. Shenlong nodded.  
  
"Your wish is hereby granted." The dragon rumbled in his deep voice, and then vanished. The 7 dragonballs lifted themself up in the air and spread in different directions.  
  
"I hope it worked." Bulma sighed, and returned to her airplane she had been flying in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was nowhere in sight when Bulma landed the airplane at the Capsule Corp. building. She got up and walked up to the door, opening it. What she saw when opening the door made her eyes go as big as wheels on a monstertruck.  
  
The whole entrance hall was covered in roses and lillys, filling the air with a sweet perfume-like scent. Bulma looked around unsure as she walked further into the hall.  
  
"Vegeta?" She called unsure. "You there?" She heard some footsteps and her eyes bulged out once more, seeing Vegeta wearing a pink kitchen skirt with the words "Kiss the cook" printed on the chest. And what was more unusual...Vegeta was smiling! Not his usual IÂ´m-big-bad-and-tough-and-I-can- kick-your-butt-from-here-and-to-Tokyo smirk, but more like....a friendly beam?!  
  
"BULMA! Where were you I was getting worried!!" He chirped, hugging her. Bulma just blinked in confusion.  
  
"Worried? About me??" She said. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes you, silly! Besides, dinner was getting cold! IÂ´ve been making some nice stew for us, and.....Bulma dear, is something wrong?"  
  
Bulma stood stiff....then with a slight whispered "it worked!" she fainted.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Alright thats what I got for now people. I wonÂ´t continue unless I get up to 3 reviews! You hear me? 3 reviews!! Thats not much to ask for is it? 


	2. YOU DID WHAT!!??

CHAPTER 2: YOU DID WHAT!?  
  
Trunks and Goten where laughing and having fun as they went to Trunks place. When they where near the GR, Trunks stopped.  
  
"Goten, wait!" Goten stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks motioned for him to be silent.  
  
"Listen!" Goten blinked, and listened.  
  
"I donÂ´t hear anything, Trunks..."  
  
"Exactly! At this time, you can hear my dad working out in the GR! Come on! We gotta check it out!!" With that, Trunks ran over to the door that lead into the GR, Goten following hesitantly.  
  
"Uhm, Trunks, are you sure this is such a good idea?" The blackhaired boy asked hesitantly.  
  
"I gotta find out what there is going on!" Trunks responded and (with the help from using Goten as a chair) peeked in through the glass-eye in the door. He looked around and blinked.  
  
"HeÂ´s not in there!" The purple-haired boy said surprised and jumped down. Goten scratched his head.  
  
"Maybe heÂ´s in the kitchen, having lunch?" He suggested. Trunks frowned, but shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps your right. Lets go check it out!!" With that, he ran over to the door that lead into the house.  
  
"Hey Goten! Come and see this!" He shouted, seeing all the flowers. Goten came jumping, and skitted to stop, seeing all the flowers in the hallway.  
  
"What the....your mom having a flower-frenzy?" He asked Trunks who just stood gaping...not at the flowers, but the sight that met him.  
  
"Dad!!??"  
  
Vegeta stood, beaming cheerfully at the 2 boys, who could only gape at the sight of the Sayain-prince in a pink kitchen-apron.  
  
"Trunks! Goten!! So good to see you 2!! And Goten, how is your lovely mother? Busy as always in the kitchen?" Goten blinked once...twice.  
  
"Uuh....mom is alright, mr. Vegeta, sir...." He stuttered. Vegeta beamed again.  
  
"Oooh lets not be so formal! Just call me mr. V!" Goten blinked even more.  
  
"Uuuh dad, why arenÂ´t you training in the GR?" Trunks asked puzzled, looking weirdly on his dad. Vegeta shrugged merrily.  
  
"Oh, I didnÂ´t really feel like it. Besides, I had dinner to make! Oh, and maybe you should check up on your mother? She felt ill at sudden when she came home."  
  
"Uuh....OK..." Trunks said hesitantly. "But...arenÂ´t you going to try and become strong enough to defear Mr. Goku?" Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Naawwww I figured I oughta help out alittle more here in the house. Your dear mother works so hard everyday, cooking, cleaning, inventing....so I figured it would be best if I began to take my turn! Oh Goten dear, would you like a cookie? Their freshbaked and homemade! Just a minute!" Vegeta zipped out into the kitchen, and returned with a tray of cookies.  
  
"Here, have one...or better yet, take 5 for each hand!" He chirped. Goten took a step back. This was getting WAAYYY too creepy!  
  
"Uhm. Trunks? I just remembered...my mom wanted me home early, so....I...kinda...gotta go...see ya! Bye!!" With that, he ran off. Vegeta waved cheerfully.  
  
"Goodbye! Say hello to your mother from me!!" He cheered. Trunks stood paralyzed and watched his friend run off....when Goten had vanished into the horizont, he turned to face Vegeta, his face glowing volcano red with anger.  
  
"ALRIGHT *SPIT OUT*!!! WHERE'S MY DAD AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma groaned slightly as she woke up. She was laying on the couch in the livingroom, a damp rag on her forehead. Trunks sat on a chair next to the couch, arms crossed.  
  
"Oh hello Trunks, hun....owww what happened?" Bulma said, rubbing her sore backhead.  
  
"OK mom, what have you done to dad!?" Trunks said with a small growl. "HeÂ´s acting like a freak!!" Bulma blinked then grinned embaressed.  
  
"Eh...uhhmm....you see....its a pretty funny story....your dad blew up the GR room (again)....and when Krillin said something about him being nicer, I remembered the Dragonballs....so...I...kindawishedthatVegetawouldbenice..."  
  
"Hn? Could you repeat that?" Trunks asked with a raised brow.  
  
"I said...thatIkindawishedthatVegetawouldbenice....." Bulma muttered. Trunks eyes widened.  
  
"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND!? Now we're stuck with him being like that for a whole year!!" the purplehaired boy complained, shoving his arms up in the air. Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh donÂ´t be so silly Trunks! Perhaps we will be used to him by then!" At that moment, Vegeta strolled by, with a feather-duster and a vacuum- cleaner.  
  
"Hmmm-hmm-hmmm....straighten up Trunks, its not good for your back if you hang over like that!" he hummed as he vacuumed under the couch Bulma was laying on, then strolled on.  
  
"Or...maybe not...." Bulma muttered, with a bigger sweatdrop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
All for now folks. Bring me 5 reviews and IÂ´ll continue 


	3. No fun anymore!

CHAPTER 3: NO FUN ANYMORE!  
  
The next few days where the worst in Bulma and Trunks lives.  
  
Vegeta was a clean-up-freak. He loved to clean up EVERYWHERE and on EVERYONE!!  
  
He would clean Bulmas lab so she couldÂ´t find her tools.  
  
He would clean up Trunks room in a way so even the dustbunnies (and those where BIG ones!) in Trunks closet didnÂ´t stand a chance.  
  
He would clean up the whole house so everything would seem to be turned upside down....  
  
He would even try to clean up people!  
  
"Daaaad, stop brushing my hair, I canÂ´t concentrate!" Trunks wailed as Vegeta was brushing his lavender-locks as the young half-sayain was trying to play "Spyro: Year of the dragon".  
  
"Oh but its so messy! We should REALLY get it cut you know! Uch, whats this!? A FLEA!!" The outburst made Trunks press a wrong button, which made the little purple dragon on the screen end in a lake of blue acid.  
  
"DAAAD!!" Trunks shouted. "NOW LOOK WHATYA DID! THAT WAS MY LAST LIFE!!" Vegeta stood up, hands on hips and frowning.  
  
"You got fleas in your hair! I will simply NOT allow that!" He said and picked up a VERY annoyed Trunks.  
  
"Daaa-aaad! C'mon lemme down!" He complained and struggled to get free. Vegeta merely shook his head as he marched with the sprawling kid into the bathroom, filled the bath-tub with water and flea-shampoo and dumped Trunks into the water, where he afterwards began to scrub. Trunks wailing and screaming could be heard miles away.  
  
As Trunks was getting washed through, he notised his grandpa's black cat sit in the open door, looking quite amused by the sight. Trunks secretly swore revenge, then grinned.  
  
"Hey dad? I think I know how I got fleas! I think I got them from THAT!" He pointed at the cat. Vegeta turned and send the cat a "Your doomed!" glare. The cats eyes widened and it began to back away.  
  
"There will be...no...mercy..." Trunks thought with a sweet smirk as he crawled outta the tub to get himself dried off. Vegeta snapped out, grabbed the cat and smacked it into the tub. Trunks grinned to himself as he listened to the cats desperate wails and Vegetas annoying singing-voice going something like "This is the way we wash our cat..wash our cat...wash our cat...this is the way we wash our cat on a early sunday morning!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "Never mess with Trunks, kitty-cat!" He grinned, then went off with a humming as he went back to his game of "Spyro: Year of the dragon".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Son Goku grinned alittle as he saw the Briefs home below him, and he dived. He had missed having a good sparring-fight with Vegeta, and looked forward to the upcomming match.  
  
When he landed, he could hear a horrible crashing from inside the house. He blinked and went over. When opening the door, he saw a small black wet lightning zip past him and a wet and scratched and red-faced Vegeta in a pink kitchen-apron in front of him.  
  
"Uhm....hi Vegeta!" Goku greeted cheerfully. The other sayain looked up, then his face lit up in a big bright smile.  
  
"GOKU!! SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!!" He cheered and squeezed all air out of Goku in a tight hug, nearly crushing his ribs.  
  
"Uhm...Vegeta...I..*urg* donÂ´t mind a hug...but please...your cracking my ribs!" Goku gasped. Vegeta released Goku from his death-grip and beamed.  
  
"Oh I am *so*clumsy, I forget my own strengh!" He laughed cheerily. Goku blinked. Something was wrong....  
  
"Now what is it you want Goku? IÂ´m kind of busy at the moment...." Goku blinked again.  
  
"Uhm....we had a deal about a sparring-match, remember?" Vegeta blinked as he looked on Goku.  
  
"Oh IÂ´m sorry, I canÂ´t do it today. I got this house to clean up, then the cat (which I suppose have gotten itself so dirty again), then the silverwear...Oh dear I got a busy calendar!"  
  
"Uhhmmm...how about when your done with that then?" Goku asked confused. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Oh dear no, I got dinner to cook, then I need to check through Trunks homework...reminds me, how is Gohan doing? I have heard he is quite busy!"  
  
"Uhm...."  
  
"DonÂ´t tell me!!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He won another prize!" his eyes having a speciel glow of excitement.  
  
"Uhm, yes he has but..."  
  
"Oh I can't imagine how proud you must be of him!! And Chichi, how is she? Oh, when you go home, could you ask Chichi from me if I could borrow some of her cook-books? Some of those I got are so old-fashioned. Their missing several pages and such." Goku blinked...then nodded slowly.  
  
"O...OK then...IÂ´ll....see what I can do...." with that, he turned and flew off, while Vegeta returned to his clean-up duties.  
  
When Goku came home, he had lost appetite. Chichi, Gokus wife looked concerned at him then cleared her voice.  
  
"Goku? Is something wrong?" Goku snapped out of his state and shook his head.  
  
"Vegetas no fun anymore." He muttered sadly, looking down on the table.  
  
"No fun? What do you mean?" Chichi wanted to know, as she arched a brow.  
  
"Well...Vegeta has changed...he cleans, he cooks, he does everything! But he doesnÂ´t have time for sparring!" Goku sighed.  
  
"HeÂ´s just not fun anymore."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
6 reviews is all I ask for to get me going! 


	4. The picnic

CHAPTER 4: DID I MENTION....VEGETA IS *NICE*!?  
  
A/N: Whoo-boy I have the feeling things will get hectic here!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
*beep--beep--beep*  
  
Bulma looked up on her clock and groaned as she turned it off. Saturday and 6 am? Naww, just 1 more hour or 2....  
  
"BUUUUULMAAAA!!! TRUUUUUU-UUUUUUNKS!!!! BREEEEEEAAAAAKFEEEEEAAAAAAAAST!!!!!!" Vegetas voice rang through the whole house. Bulmas eyes flew open and she sat straight up. Looking on the watch, she saw it was now about 6:05....and Vegeta was shouting about breakfeast!?  
  
She shook her head and laid down again, cuddling up in her warm blankets, softly dozing back into a warm dream about the days before she had wished for Vegeta to be....nice...  
  
"BULMA! Are you still snoozing!!???" Vegetas voice boomed. Bulmas eyes flew open and she saw him standing in the door wearing the pink kitchenapron, and looking down on her with a cheerful glimpt. Dende, she missed that cold glare he usually gave her.  
  
"Here I have made breakfeast for you, and all you do is snooze! Up with you dear!" Vegeta chimed. Bulma groaned and pulled the cover over her head.  
  
"*Uuuungh* Pleeeeease Vegeta....I was up late last night, and I...HEY!!" She yelped as Vegeta ripped off her bedcover, her following in its tracks.  
  
"Hey, whats the big idea!?" Bulma scoffed at the sayain, who merrily crossed his arms and send her a ^_^ face.  
  
"CanÂ´t have you snoozing now! Breakfeast is getting cold!" He chirped, grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her with him down to the kitchen, where a sleepy Trunks was sitting with his hair dipping in the milk he had poured on his cereals.  
  
"TRUNKS!! HEADS UP!!" Vegeta shouted, making Trunks sit up straight, his sleepy eyes wide and his hair dripping with milk.  
  
"Sir, yes sir, wha's your wish sir?" he groggily blurred, before his eyes slowly began to close again, threatening to give him another dip in the milk. Vegeta gently pushed the bowl outta the way and made sure Trunks didnÂ´t hit his head when he 'crashlanded' on the table. Bulma yawned as she sat down on the kitchen-chair, dozing as she rested her head in her hands. She blinked wildly as Vegeta placed a mug with obsidian-black coffee in front of her.  
  
"Here you go dear, some coffee should wake you up soon enough! Now hurry up and get done, we got a busy schedule!" Vegeta chirped.  
  
"Schedule?" Bulma muffled as she sipped the warm, black liquid. Vegeta merrily scrubbed on some dishes in the zink, as he nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, we're holding a picnic at the lake around 10 this morning, then I thought we could go to the Zoo, or the circus, or maybe even the movies? Then when thats done, we're going on a restaurant for dinner, how does that sound?" Bulma blinked sleepily.  
  
"Could you repeat that...and slowly please?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sighed as she leaned against a tree, watching as Vegeta was happily preparing their lunch out in the sun. Trunks was laying beside Bulma, snoozing as he was not used to be pulled outta bed this early. Bulma looked up on the leaves on the treecrown above her and sighed. "Dende, first now I can figure out how stupid it was of me to make that wish!"  
  
"Dads been like this for a week and first *now* you admit you where wrong?" Trunks murmured from his place. Bulma bapped him lightly in response, not willing to admit Trunks was right at his point. Tiredly, she leaned back and closed her eyes, blocking out all sounds but the gentle thumbing of her heart-beat...  
  
Dum-dum...dum-dum....dum-dum...  
  
BA-BOM...BA-BOM....BA-BOM....  
  
Bulma sat straight up when hearing the horrible noise and screamed when she saw a enormous monster that looked like a over-sized lizard with bat-wings stand over them, green saliva dripping down on the grass, from the corners of the monsters very teethful mouth. Bulma screamed and huggled Trunks close to protect him, ignoring his protests about how he was unable to breathe. The monster reared up and roared, for then to snap after Bulma, missing with a few inches.  
  
"HEY YOU!!!" The monster turned its head and saw Vegeta standng there, frowning and arms crossed.  
  
"Would you mind moving? Your standing on the spot where I was suppose to fix up the picnic!" The monster blinked confused in response.  
  
"VEGETA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! BLOW IT UP OR WHATEVER YOU ALWAYS DO!!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta looked on her confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you donÂ´t, that monster might EAT US!!" She screeched.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its a monster looking for a snack!!!" She squealed. Vegeta blinked again.  
  
"What makes you say that? Maybe it has just had a bad childhood..."  
  
Unable to take anymore, Bulma fainted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"*sob* and then...and then he said I only cared for myself and called me a big, fat, non-stop-eating salamander!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"*Whimper-sob* yes!"  
  
Bulma groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. She was laying on a blanket, her jacket working as a pillow for her. Looking around, she saw Trunks was laying, peacefully snoozing, while Vegeta....was talking with the monster! The Sayain No Ouji was peacefully sitting with a cup of tea along with the monster. And it seemed like they where talking about love-problems.......  
  
"IÂ´m telling you, Aisha, you are *SO* better off without that Takaro-jerk!" Vegeta scoffed, taking a furious sip of his tea. Aisha (the monster) blinked puzzled.  
  
"You really think so?" Vegeta nodded eagerly.  
  
"Totally! Girl, its a world out there with good-lookin' guys for ya, but tell me, how many do you think will take you for your looks?"  
  
"Uuuhm....none?"  
  
"You donÂ´t know that! Just look at me! I got my wife Bulma, and I know she didnÂ´t *just* take me for the looks!" Vegeta said and winked at Aisha in a way that made her blush.  
  
"You...think they....will take me for another reason?" She muttered shyly. Vegeta smiled, and placed a hand on Aishas scaly knee.  
  
"Aisha dear, what IÂ´m trying to say is....leave Takaro! Spread your wings and fly off! Be free!!" Aisha stood up.  
  
"Yeah! Thats what IÂ´ll do!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"IÂ´m gonna be free!"  
  
"I canÂ´t hear ya girl!"  
  
"*IÂ´m gonna be free!!*"  
  
"One more time! Just SHOUT it out!!"  
  
"IÂ´M GONNA BE FREEEE!!!!!" Aisha roared. She took Vegetas hand and shook it, beaming in gratitude.  
  
"Oh, thankyou SO much for your advices Vegeta! And good luck to you and your wife and son!!"  
  
"Be free girl! Be free!!" Vegeta cheered in response. With that, Aisha laughed and took off into the blue sky.  
  
Bulma sat and was staring blankly.  
  
"What was *that* about?" Vegeta shrugged, grinning.  
  
"Oh just a poor girl who needed a shoulder to cry at."  
  
Bulma groaned and fainted again. 


	5. Happy anniversary?

CHAPTER 5: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY?  
  
  
  
1 month had passed since the picnic incident, and Bulma was at full swing. Her parents where on a vacation to Paris, so it was up to her to get some good deals under control. As she was on her way out of the door, she heard Vegeta call from the kitchen:  
  
"Honey, donÂ´t forget to get home in good time! Tonights a speciel night!!"  
  
"Alright, whatever Vegeta!" Bulma called back, too busy to really mark the Sayains words. But had she looked on the calender, she would have seen what Vegeta meant with "Speciel night"......  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"....alright now, just sign here...here....aaaaand here." Bulma instructed mr. Yan-sing, the representive administrator of the leading Hoi-Poi capsule-company of China. Mr. Yan-sing signed the contract and handed it to Bulma with a smile.  
  
"It is an honor to do business with you." With that, he bowed and left the room with his secretaries. Bulma waited until the room was fully empty. Then she began to jump around, screaming and whooping of joy. "YES WAHOOO!!! WE GOT THE DEAL! WE GOT THE DEAL!!!! WAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ended up with doing a splitz, a thing she hadnÂ´t done since she had been on the cheer-leader team in high-school, and she was amazed about how she was still able to do that. She called her parents and told them the good news. Mr. Briefs was excited.  
  
"Thats a good job youÂ´ve been doing Bulma! So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"IÂ´m heading out with the others here at Capsule Corp. for a celebration-dinner!" Bulma said and laughed. Mr. Briefs chuckled. "Well then you must have a good time. And I must be going too, your mother wants to see all the shops of Paris."  
  
"Sure thing dad, see ya! Have a great time!" Bulma grinned and hung up. She then stretched lazily and headed off to get the others.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It had gotten late before Bulma finally came home. She was dozy from drinking alot of red wine and right now, she just wanted some sleep. But she was met by a surprise when she came home.  
  
A beautiful dinner had been set up, with roast-beef, sauce, a bottle of wine and candle-lights. And a neatly dressed Vegeta sat, with crossed arms and closed eyes. A minute Bulma thought he was asleep, and was therefore surprised when he opened his eyes and glared angrilly on her. A minute she thought it was the old Vegeta that had returned, and she backed away imeadiatly.  
  
"SO! NOW you can figure out to come home!!?" Vegeta said with a oddly cruspy voice. Had he been....crying!? The sayain No Ouji stood up, and crossed his arms, scowling, glaring on Bulma with eyes that seemed to shine of hurt and disappointment.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma began. "IÂ´m sorry IÂ´m this late but we got a big deal signed and we went out to celebrate...its no big fuss, really...." She could tell from Vegetas expression, that it had been a bad choice of words.  
  
"No big fuss....NO BIG FUSS!?!" Vegeta screeched at the top of his voice.  
  
"Here I have worked my tail off the whole day, IÂ´ve allowed Trunks to sleep over at the Sons, just so you and I could have a nice romantic evening, and you go out with your friends having dinner with them instead, you come home early in the morning and you call it NO BIG FUSS!!??" Bulma blinked in shock.  
  
"Vegeta...whats the matter? Your making a big deal out of no- "  
  
"*I'M* making a big deal!? Well look who's talking mrs. I- forgot-everything-no-big-fuss!!!!" Vegeta shouted. "It shouldnÂ´t wonder if you forgot!"  
  
"Uh...f...forgot what?" Bulma said dumbly. Vegeta stared at her as if she had grown a extra pair of arms. His lower lip began to quiver and he hid his face in his hands.  
  
"So THIS is the thanks you give me!?" He bawled. "I cook for you, I clean for you, and THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME!?? By forgetting this day!!!"  
  
"What?! Whats so speciel?! Geez IÂ´m just home late, and you make a big deal out of everything!"  
  
"Check your calendar missy, you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Vegeta shouted and stomped off. When Bulma went to follow, she had pillow and bedcover thrown in the face, followed by a shout from upstairs.  
  
"OH AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO YOU TOO!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"So now Vegeta is mad at me.....he hasnÂ´t spoken to me for days!" Bulma sighed as she turned the spook in her coffee- cup. Chichi nodded understanding as she poured up more coffee for Bulma.  
  
"And to think that its usually Vegeta that forgets our anniversary...now I got a taste of my own medicine." Bulma sighed.  
  
"And it was foul." Chichi nodded again and sighed. "You poor dear....but youÂ´ll see, it will get better again."  
  
"When? When we're both so old that our teeth is in a glass of water!?" Bulma scoffed.  
  
"Well....I can only see one solution to this mess." Chichi said calmly.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"I think its time you begin to look for the dragonballs....." 


	6. Revelations

CHAPTER 6: REVELATIONS 

(A/N: I am SO sorry I have been taking long with this chapter, but I have been extremely busy and trying to get rid of a horrible writers block! So here´s another chapter that I hope you will like!)

********************************

"But it hasn´t been a whole year!" Bulma had told Chichi. "And if it hasn´t been a whole year, I can´t find the dragonballs with the radar!" Chichi slapped her forehead.

"I forgot....Guess you have to wait for alittle longer...*if* Vegeta becomes too much, you can always come and stay with us..." Bulma sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Thanks Chi....I´ll think about it."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"*MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!*"

The howl threatened to pierce Bulma's eardrums as she entered the house. She gritted her teeth and rubbed her ears as she went further into the house. Trunks sat calmly in front of the TV, playiing "Final Fantasy IX" on his playstation. He looked up as Bulma poked his shoulder.

"What is going on!?" Bulma shouted over another wail.

"WHAT?"

"I said: What is going on??" She shouted again. Trunks motioned that he couldn´t hear her and pointed to the door. Bulms got the idea and followed the lavender-haired boy outside.

"Now..." She began. "Tell me. What is going on?" Trunks pulled some earplugs out and shrugged.

"Eh, sorry mom...one more time?" Bulma groaned.

"What...is...going...on!!??" Trunks shrugged again.

"Dad is giving granpa's cat a make-over."

"A WHAT!!!???"

Bulma stormed into the house followed by Trunks....and broke into hysterical fits of laughter by the sight meeting her. Her fathers black cat had been placedd on a sky-blue pillow, a strong cloud of perfume surrounding it. 

Vegeta had managed to stuff it into a screaming pink tux (a/n: I assume Mr. Briefs cat is male) and it was struggling to get rid of a deep-red bow-tie around its neck while at the same time fighting to shake off a 2 pairs of shoes placed on its front and hind paws. But the top of the cake was the tiny screaming pink top hat tied on the poor animals head. Bulma lay flat on the floor, screaming in laughter and kicking with her legs in the air. Vegeta himself came into the room that moment with a camera in his hands. He beamed and aimed at the car.

"Look here kitty and say cheese!"

*click*

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was late night at the Briefs home. Trunks lay asleep in his bed, and Bulma lay cuddled up beside Vegeta, snoozing. Bulmas parents where asleep in their own bedroom and mr. Briefs cat, who had been blessfully freed from the outfit Vegeta had forced it into, was curled up in its own pillow. 

The only one awake was Vegeta.

The sayain No Ouji lay with wide open eyes staring into the dark. Lots of thoughts where running through his head. How much he had to clean up in the morning, cook, fix up, decorate (just for fashions sence). But WHY was he doing all this? He...felt like a woman! A few months ago, Bulma had been the one cooking, cleaning and whatnot. And then suddenly, he felt this weird urge to just...do something nice! He sighed. He....missed being the Vegeta he knew himself as! Not the clean-and-cook freak but the "Badman" one! He wanted to smash droids in the GR, he wanted to spar and defeat Kakkarot, he....

He wanted to be old Vegeta again!!

"And I WILL find a way how to!" He muttered to himself, then drifted off to sleep at last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Vegeta decided to seek up Dende. Hey he had created the newer dragonballs, so he should be able to help Vegeta out, right? Either that or some answers to what had happened with the sayain.

When he arrived, he looked around to see if Dende or Mr. Popo was around. He couldn´t see anyone but he heard voices, so he quietly went closer.

".....don´t know how long I can stand this any longer."

"Oh Bulma relax, it has only been a few months so far. A few more can´t harm."

"But seriously, he is such a clean-and-all-in-order-freak! I should have never made that wish with the dragonballs!"

Vegeta stiffened. Wish with the dragonballs?

"Bulma I know your frustrated, but what is done is done. Your wish is made and it can´t be reversed until the dragonballs are back in a few months. I am sorry but thats how it is." Dende said calmly.

"And well, you got Chichi's offer right?" Bulma sighed.

"Yeah your right. Well I better head home...." When she came outside, she had a odd feeling that someone was watching her. She shrugged off the feeling then took off in her shuttle, and headed back to Capsule Corp.

Dende sat talking to Mr. Popo when hearing a *WHAM* of the doors. There stood Vegeta, eyes narrowed. Angrilly, he stalked over, grabbed Dende by his shoulder and asked in his most polite voice.

"Pardon me Dende, but may I ask what this thing is about a wish with the dragonballs Bulma has done?"

------------------------

(a/n: Merf I have finally gotten done with another chapter. Once again, I apologise for the delay!! Do forgive me!! Oh, and 10 reviews would be nice too)


End file.
